L'Autre Bout Du Monde
by G.INK
Summary: Freddie revient voir Effy à l'hôpital quelques temps après sa tentative de suicide.


Cela faisait un petit bail que je n'avais pas regardé cet épisode. Et quand je l'ai vu, je me suis remise à pleurer de manière incontrôlable.

Voici un petit OS tiré de celui-là, donc. Plutôt déprimant, mais comment faire autrement?

Freddie revient voir Effy à l'hôpital par la suite. Et voilà tout.

* * *

« Est-ce que… est-ce que ça va ?

Une phrase qui ricoche dans l'air comme un caillou inutile jeté à l'abandon. Une tentative d'amorce, un pathétique essai pour un nouveau début, pour quelque chose de nouveau.

Surtout, une question stupide à poser à quelqu'un qui vient de tenter de se suicider.

Mais Freddie sait que, quoi qu'il ait à dire, quoi qu'il ait à faire, cela semblera déplacé, idiot, puéril face à la froideur spectrale du corps qu'il a appris à aimer. Celui-là même qui repose dans ce putain de lit d'hôpital, celui-là même qu'il n'a pas pu sauver.

Effy ne répondra pas. Il le sait.

Elle le toise comme si elle ne le connaissait pas.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Recommence-t-il.

Sa voix est douce, elle l'avait remarqué des mois auparavant.

Elle aurait aimé que sa voix douce ne lui pose cette question bien avant cela. Tous se battaient pour la posséder. Tout le monde s'en foutait. Tout le monde s'en foutait des voix dans sa tête, tout le monde s'en foutait pourquoi elle se défonçait à longueur de journée, la seule chose qu'elle était c'était un morceau de chair, un morceau de chair intoxiqué qu'elle se représentait comme racorni, calciné.

-Non, articula-t-elle, aussi doucement.

Freddie ne s'était pas à attendu à une réponse. Aussi, bien que cela puisse sembler étrange, il fut pleinement satisfait de celle-là.

-Je croyais t'avoir dit de t'en aller.

Il a envie de chialer, il a envie de la serrer dans ses bras. Plus que tout, il ne comprend pas. Il ne comprend pas. Il sait qu'Effy est folle. Ça, il l'a deviné avant tout le monde. Pourquoi fallait-il, bon Dieu, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe amoureux d'un fantôme, doublé d'une folle droguée aux tendances suicidaires ?

-Je ne peux pas, il dit.

Elle sait que c'est vrai. Qu'il est relié à elle par quelque chose d'invisible et de compliqué, quelque chose que malgré ses efforts elle n'a pas réussi à démêler. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de baise, il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Ces après-midi qu'ils avaient passés allongés l'un à côté de l'autre sur le plancher étaient les meilleurs de sa vie. Elle aurait aimé avoir le temps de le lui dire. Le temps de lui expliquer la manière dont sa peau brûlait quand elle était au contact de la sienne. Comment elle avait cru, un instant, que cette chose invisible et compliquée pouvait lui appartenir.

Comment elle avait perdu le contrôle.

-Va-t'en.

Ses mots se placent entre lui et elle, sans qu'elle ne le souhaite réellement. Elle veut qui parte, elle veut qu'il reste, elle ne sait plus, elle le veut près de lui, elle ne veut plus jamais le revoir. Il n'est plus qu'un morceau du puzzle, une photo accrochée au mur, comme ses parents, comme ses amis, comme son frère Tone. Il n'est plus rien qu'une nouvelle déchirure dans sa peau brûlée.

Pour l'instant, la plaie qui le concerne est encore béante, mais, elle le sait, cela finira par cicatriser. A cet instant, elle ôtera toutes ces photos de lui du mur de sa chambre. Elle lui gardera une place privilégiée, dans un coin, et trouvera quelqu'un d'autre pour en faire son univers.

Elle l'a fait tellement souvent.

-Je t'aime.

Leur échange ne ressemble à rien. C'est une succession de phrases incohérente, et ni lui ni elle ne sont prêts à le comprendre. Elle dans sa certitude qu'elle l'a perdu à jamais, lui avec l'impression qu'elle glisse de ses bras à nouveau.

-Va-t'en.

Elle avait fermé la porte de la salle de bain. Freddie savait qu'elle lui en voulait. Qu'elle lui en voudrait toujours. Qu'il aurait dû être là à ce moment précis, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû la laisser en compagnie de Katie. Qu'il était le seul, le seul vraiment à se mettre entre elle et les autres, entre elle et les voix, elle et les cauchemars. Et certaines portes, même si on les enfonce à coups de pieds, ne sont pas faites pour se rouvrir un jour.

-Eff…

Lui aussi aimerait lui dire. Ce que ça faisait de se taper la moitié du monde pour venir la chercher. Ce que ça faisait de voir son sourire sur son visage. Ce que ça faisait de se demander à quoi elle pouvait penser. Il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il se demandait pourquoi elle insistait pour toujours se défoncer, pour toujours planer, haut, tellement haut. Simplement il n'avait pas le courage de lui demander, pour la manière dont elle l'aurait dédaigné, pour la manière dont elle l'aurait envoyé paître.

-S'il-te-plaît, Freddie. S'il-te-plaît, va-t'en.

La sonorité de son nom entre ses lèvres, à chaque fois, c'est comme un coup dans le plexus.

Il ne dit rien, il se penche vers elle. Se demande s'il doit l'embrasser. Se demande si elle va bouger, réagir, le repousser, l'attirer à lui. Regarde ces tuyaux dans son nez. Se dit qu'il va juste embrasser son front. La regarde encore.

Il se recule.

Il ne pourra jamais la retrouver, il le sait. Ça ne sera jamais comme avant parce que maintenant, il est contaminé. Il l'a dans la peau, elle, sa folie, elle, sa drogue, elle, la couleur de ses yeux après deux joints, elle, son corps étendu sur le sol pourri de son cabanon, elle et ces conneries dans sa tête derrière le film bleu de son regard, ces conneries qu'il aurait combattre plus fort, oui, combattre plus fort...

Il regarde la porte, elle, la porte, elle.

-On a eu quelque chose, hein ?

Il se retourne vers elle. Les sanglots sont bloqués dans son front et dans sa gorge, en deux barres dures qui l'empêchent de respirer.

Elle acquiesce lentement.

-On a eu cette putain de chose, Effy. J'ai fait le tour de cette putain de terre pour toi. Je le ferai encore si je pouvais. Si ça changera quelque chose. Tu le sais ?

Elle ne cesse d'hocher la tête, toujours très lentement.

-Tu le sais, confirme-t-il. Tu le sais et maintenant je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai l'impression que tu ne veux pas de moi. Ça, j'y suis habitué. Tu n'as pas toujours voulu de moi, Effy, tu te souviens ? Mais ne t'en vas pas. Ne crève pas comme ça. Tu n'en as rien à foutre de ta vie, tu n'en as rien à foutre des gens autour de toi, alors fais-le… Fais-le pour la beauté du geste. Fais-le pour l'héroïsme. Parce que…

Il savait que sa tirade serait écourtée. Ses mains tremblaient trop. Il avait trop envie de la supplier une dernière fois, de lui affirmer en pleurant qu'il serait toujours là, de lui demander de le reprendre. Il savait que ça ne servirait à rien.

-Parce que, putain de merde, pour une fois, fais quelque chose de bien.

Elle le regarde, il a compris qu'il avait captivé son attention. Au moins un petit peu.

-Si tu me cherches, je serai, à l'autre bout de la terre. Ou autre part. En train d'essayer de te sauver par des moyens compliqués, avec de la drogue, de la magie, des sorts, des prières. Avec Cook, aussi. Et JJ. Et les autres gens qui t'aiment et qui chialent devant ta porte.

Les mots s'embrouillaient dans son cerveau et il savait qu'il allait exploser. Exploser s'il ne sortait pas de là. Exploser s'il restait debout, à mi-chemin entre elle et la porte, encore une autre putain de porte.

-Va-t'en. »

Alors il s'en va.

* * *

Elle est rentrée de l'hôpital aujourd'hui. Sa mère a préparé un repas-un évènement. Les gens ont l'air joyeux de l'accueillir, ils la prennent dans leur bras, ils font comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'ils n'étaient pas une part de ce qu'elle avait voulu chasser, comme s'ils n'avaient pas éprouvé une blessure dans leur amour-propre. Elle ne leur en veut pas.

Elle mange quelques patates grillées, répond aux questions de ses parents. Son frère est venu dès qu'il a appris. Il lui tient la main, sous la table, mais en ce contact elle ne trouve plus tellement de réconfort.

Dès que tout le monde s'est assuré qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle n'allait rien tenter à nouveau, qu'elle avait fini son assiette, que ses cernes s'étaient un peu estompés, on la laisse retourner à sa chambre.

Les photos ont étés arrachées.

Elle regarde ce mur et ce vide, ce grand vide, c'est exactement ce qu'il y a dans sa poitrine à présent. Il n'y a plus rien qu'un néant peint de blanc, un néant qui occupe toute la place, qui la mange par petites bouchées, sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en rendre compte.

Des tas de personnes auraient pu être l'auteur de ce radical changement de décoration, mais elle a une conscience douloureuse de l'identité de celui-ci. Elle se demande ce que Freddie a fait des photos, s'il les a brûlées ou quelque chose.

Elle se laisse tomber sur son matelas et fixe longuement le plafond.

Elle se demande s'il n'a pas menti. Elle se demande où est-ce que c'est, exactement, l'autre bout de la terre, et si Freddie réussira à la sauver.


End file.
